Odd Meetings
by lizcat141
Summary: This is a meeting between my OC Luna and Vader after A New Hope when her crash lands on Vaall


He hadn't intended to be there. In fact, he didn't want to be there at all. Vaal, an uninhabitable planet for humans, was the last place he wanted to be. Yet he had crash landed there. Now, the dark lord of the Sith was stranded on this planet unless he could get to the small separatist outpost located here. Little did he know he'd find more than that here.

Vader walks for hours not knowing where he was going. The tall brown grass of the planet came to waist height making it difficult to tell where any creature watching might be. As he walked he looked off in the distance and saw a line of tall green grass. He knew that there was water there and that would be a good place to rest for awhile. So, he slowly made his way there.

When he got there he had been correct. There was water, but what was there surprised him. There, sitting at the water's edge, was a little girl with blue hair. She looked around the age of 10. She was on the edge of the water in what appeared to be tribal wear. She was taking handfuls of water and drinking it. She also had a light saber attached to a belt she wore. He took a step forward and brushed the grass making it rustle.

The girl turned around instantly, falling into the small river of water. She slowly looked up staring at him in a look of shock and fear. A few moments passed of them just staring at each other as if studying one another. The girl backed up a little and ran. He quickly followed her only to find that she vanished. He looked around a little then continued on his way.

It was a little while after that that he heard a rustle in the grass behind him. He turned around and saw a full grown Hyenex standing there. Then two. Four. Ten. Eventually a whole pack of them. He quickly took his saber and got into a fighting stance. One jumped at him and he easily cut it in two. Then another and another. He attacked another but one bit down on his wrist and he dropped his saber.

The leader leapt into the air about to grab him when it was thrown crossed the field. Vader looked to his left to see the same child from before standing a few feet away from him with her saber out and drawn and ready to fight. The leader of the pack hissed as the Hyenex turned their attention away from him and to the little girl. One by one they tried to jump her and one by one they were killed. One snuck up behind her and cut her back open with three long claws causing the girl to scream in pain.

One took advantage of this and grabbed her shoulder yanking her to the ground. The girl hit her head on a rock knocking her out. The pack leader circled her finding the perfect spot to kill her. Just as it went to strike, Vader cut its head off. The other pack members stopped and whimpered before running off. He put his light saber away and started to leave. He stopped though and turned to look at the bleeding girl. He didn't know why but she reminded him of someone he loved, someone he lost long ago. He carefully walked over to the girl and picked her up before walking off again.

That night he managed to find a clearing with a tree. He had laid the girl up against the tree. He took his cloak off tore a little bit off to cover up her wounds. He then draped his cloak over her to keep her warm and to sleep calmly.

Awhile later the girl opened her eyes and sat up startled. She looked around quickly and when she saw him she panicked. She backed up to the edge of the clearing and stopped just staring at him. "Are you afraid?" he asked her. She nodded. "Do you know who I am?" she nodded at that to. "What's your name?" he asked her. The girl just sat there for a second. Then she spoke. "My names Luna." she said. He nodded. "Then you should rest Luna." he told her. She shook a little bit then complied and lay down.

The following morning he woke up finding Luna still asleep. He sighed and shook the child awake. She moaned and rolled over. "Get up." he told her as she stood up. He then started walking off with Luna right behind him.

After a few hours they finally reached the station where there was a small shuttle. He quickly made his way to the shuttle. Luna however stayed behind. He turned and looked at her. "Are you coming?" he asked. Luna looked around. "Me?" He nodded. Luna smiled and ran inside the shuttle. He sighed and followed her. He then took off.

It took a few days to reach his ship. When he did crew members were there waiting. "Tell everyone to leave me be." he told the admiral. He nodded. Vader then looked at Luna. "And have a room set up for this one." he said setting a hand on her shoulder as they left.


End file.
